


Christmas in July

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: New Holiday Pajamas, Hanging Stockings, and Baking/Cooking
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 31
Collections: Allbingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winterfest in July at the allbingo community.

Phil stood at the foot of the king-sized bed rubbing his wet hair with a thick, dusty-blue towel and wondered what Clint was up to. It had been their tradition since their first Christmas as a couple to get each other Christmas pajamas to wear on Christmas Eve night. Why Clint would have left dark green, flannel pajamas printed with penguins wearing Santa Clause hats folded on the end of their bed in the middle of July was a mystery to him, but he was going to find out. 

After putting on the pajamas, Phil walked down the stairs in the apartment he shared with Clint in Avengers Tower, feeling the air chill the lower he got he figured the dropping temperature must have something to do with Clint's choice of sleep wear for him. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S.," Phil asked, "is the air conditioner broken?"

"I'm sorry, Agent Coulson," J.A.R.V.I.S., said, "but I'm not at liberty to say. I've been told that it would ruin the surprise."

"Am I allowed to know where Clint is?" Phil asked. 

"He's in the library," J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S.," Phil said, as he pushed open the mahogany, five panel door. He smiled as he watched Clint hang their Christmas stockings on the reclaimed mantel. So, Clint was going to give him the Christmas he'd missed the previous December, he thought. Phil walked across the hard wood floor and wrapped his arms tightly around Clint's belly. Resting his chin on Clint's shoulder, Phil sighed as he buried his face in his lover's neck. Clint smelled like he always did, something that reminded Phil like a combination of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and freshly ground coffee beans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Party, Mistletoe Kiss, In-Laws Coming to Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Winterfest in July in the allbingo community.

Clint and Phil walked into the communal living room where the Avengers hung out, laughing. Clint caught sight of the mistletoe hanging from the entry way trim out of his peripheral vision, grabbed Phil by his lapel and tugged him close, kissing him hard, deep and slow. 

"You two should make a video," Tony said, squeezing by the couple. "You'd make a fortune." 

Breaking the kiss, Phil glared at Tony and elicited an ouch from him when he pinched his ear and said, "My mother doesn't need to hear that."

"Mother?" Tony asked.

Clint stepped back from Phil and shifted his gaze between Phil and the unfamiliar woman who was standing across the room drinking what looked like scotch on the rocks. 'I'm sorry," Clint said, backing away as he attempted to make a break for it, but his exit was blocked by Steve and a man that could only be Phil's father. 

Phil smiled at Clint and took his hand. 

"You knew," Clint said. 

"Last night, when we had Christmas Eve together, you said we were having Christmas with the team," Phil said, "I thought it was a good opportunity for you to finally meet them."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clint asked. "I wouldn't have--That is not the way to find out your son is gay."

"Baby," Phil said, "I was not the most subtle 11-year-old."

"I didn't screw-up?" Clint asked. 

"You did not screw-up," Phil said, bumping his shoulder against Clint's. 

Phil's father held out his hand and offered it to Clint and said, "Clint, I'm Gabe."

"Mr. Coulson," Clint said, accepting Gabe's hand.

"We're not formal people, Clint," Phil's mother said, hugging her son's partner. "I'm Jenny."

Clint hugged Jenny back awkwardly as he looked helplessly at Phil. 

"Relax,"Phil said, "they don't bite."

"Are you sure about that, Agent?" Tony asked. "They hatched you and I know what you can do with a bag of flour; I've seen the security tape."

"What did you do with a bag of flour?" Jenny asked. 

"He can tell you the story over dinner," Rhodey said, as he joined the group. "Natasha said if Clint doesn't get into the kitchen--"

"You don't have to finish that sentence," Clint said. "I have a feeling that it has something to do with body parts that I'd like to keep."

"Do you need help?" Steve asked. 

"We're good, Cap," Clint said. "Tony ordered the protein choices and Bruce and I got the rest. 'We'll probably sit down to eat in 20 minutes, give or take.

After Clint had left for the kitchen, Jenny gave her son a pointed look and asked, "how long have you two been a together?"

"Would you believe not long?" Phil asked. 

"No," Jenny said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Opening Presents, Give to Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Winterfest in July at the allbingo community.

After dinner, the Avengers minus Thor, who was reportedly still on Asgard, Phil and his parents, Pepper and Rhodey sat around the living room decorated for Christmas including presents under the tree.

"So how does this work?" Tony asked. "Ive never heard of a Yankee swap.

Looking disgusted, "Phil said,"It used to be called a Chinese auction."

"Oh," Tony said. "The thing where you draw numbers and then take turns picking a present or taking a present from someone else until all the presents are gone." "Bingo," Clint said. "We used to do it at Christmas at the carnival when I was a kid, that or Secret Santa. It's not like we could afford to buy presents for everybody."

Rhodey drew the first number and picked a square box. When he opened it, it was a framed, colored pencil drawing of the team obviously drawn by Steve. 

Pepper drew the second number and sheepishly took the drawing from Rhodey. 

Rhodey picked again and opened another box that contained antique nesting dolls, more than likely contributed by Natasha.

Phil's mother said, "Sorry," and took the dolls from Rhodey.

"You're batting a thousand," Tony said.

Rhodey chose yet another package and found a very nice box of Herrera Esteli – Lonsdale cigars. Looking around, he was relieved that no one took them from him. He figured the third time was the charm. Tony knew him so well.

Natasha drew the third number and carefully considered which box she chose. When she opened it, she was delighted by the Steiff bear inside. She knew from the wrapping that it had been done by Clint. Whenever they had one of these Yankee swaps, he always chose something on her wish list. She was even more delighted that no one tried to take it from her. Well, no one ever did, she was the Black Widow after all.

Bruce drew the fourth number and opened a vinyl record. Phil handed out his hand for the vintage Coltrane album that was missing from his collection. He had no idea who could have known that since it couldn't have been either Natasha or Clint. Maybe someone whispered in Pepper's ear. Neither of his parents were jazz fans.

Bruce drew again and discovered a wooden box of various herbal teas. They smelled so good that he wished he could have a cup of one of them now. 

Tony was next. He laughed when he opened a bottle of Glenmorangie 18-year-old Single Malt Scotch. He laughed even harder when Phil's father relieved him of it. His second pick was even more ironic--a square, amber depression glass decanter and the 5 remaining coordinating glasses. He'd broken the same set during one of his drunken binges; his mother had not been amused. 

Clint looked between the two remaining presents and chose the one that was a large, mostly flat rectangle. He couldn't help himself; he was intrigued. It turned out to be an oil painting of an attractive, middle-aged woman that he didn't recognize. From the gasp that came from Steve, Cap certainly did. Clint handed the framed portrait over to Steve and took the last, wrapped package. He grinned at the contents. It was a 1st edition of _Dune_. It was one of the first adult books he'd read after the Painted Lady, during his first year at the carnival, had taught him to read.

Tony stood from his place next to Pepper and kissed her on the top of the head. He handed envelopes to Bruce and Natasha, Steve, Rhodey, Phil's parents and Clint and Phil. "Just let Pepper know your charities of choice," Tony said, "and she'll see to the distributions."

"This is--" Steve started before getting interrupted by Tony.

"Clint has his childhood Christmas tradition and my Mother had hers while I was growing-up," Tony said. "This seemed like a good year to resurrect it."

"It's very generous, Tony," Phil said. 

"No it isn't," Tony said. "I was a crappy son and not just to him. I just hope wherever she is that she knows that I managed to get my head out of my ass. 

"I'm sure she knows you loved her," Phil's mother said, walking across the room and taking Tony into her arms. "Phil has never had anything but good things to say about you."

"Lying to your mother, Agent?" Tony asked. 

"Ah," Phil said, "you're a good egg when you're not dying."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddling by the Fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Winterfest in July for the allbingo community.

"That was a lovely Christmas," Phil said, kneeling down next to Clint who was laying on his side on a blanket in front of their electric fireplace. 

Clint sat-up on his knees and reached for Phil, taking his lover into his arms and burring his face into Phil's neck and whispering, "I love you," into his ear.

Phil reached into his pocket and fumbled for the ring box that he'd carried for years.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked.

"My mother said that if I didn't make an honest man out of you by actual Christmas that she was going find you someone that deserved you."

"She's got that backwards," Clint said, watching as Phil slipped a thick, white metal band onto his left hand. 

Phil tangled his fingers into the hair at Clint's nape and let his soon to be husband pull him down onto the blanket so they could cuddle together as they fell asleep.


End file.
